


This Strange Love

by Kateaz220



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Drabble, Feels, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateaz220/pseuds/Kateaz220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to try a drabble! Sad drabble about Daine's feelings for Rikash Moonsword.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Strange Love

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate feedback. I'm very new to all this and would love to improve.

The moonlight glimmers off the silver wings of Rikash as he spirals slowly above me in the night. I watch his approach with a joyful soaring in my stomach. Once he disgusted me; even now his rank scent threatens to overwhelm me. Things have changed though. It’s an uncomfortable churning, this knowledge of my love for him. This strange love, somehow none the weaker for my commitment to Numair. Suddenly, it rises to my throat, choking me. Why does it hurt so much? Rikash continues to spiral, and I understand that he will never land again. I jolt awake, sobbing.


End file.
